The use of the Internet and World Wide Web (or simply the Web) has become commonplace throughout the world. Information is typically made available to users via Web pages that are retrieved from servers on the Internet and displayed on the users' computers using a program referred to as a Web browser. Different types of Web browsers authored by different companies currently exist, and as companies continue to develop their Web browsers and change the user interface and/or functionality of their Web browsers, new versions of these Web browsers are made available to users. The existence of these multiple versions of different types of Web browsers can be problematic because the authors of Web pages oftentimes design and test Web pages to work with a particular type and version of Web browser. Situations can thus arise where a Web page displays properly when displayed with one particular type and version of Web browser, but does not display properly when displayed with another version and/or type of Web browser.